365 Days With My 365 Boyfriends
by pinky-fluff
Summary: Prideful Sesshomaru never steps out of a challenge! Now he must date Kagome Higurashi for a year or lose to Inuyasha, which is out of question! The thing is that Kagome never goes out with the same guy twice! 2010! It's gonna be a long year...!
1. So this is Kagome!

My humble fan fiction writers Pinky-Fluff (yes, that's right, the one who leaves you those harassing reviews) presents "**365 Days With My 365 Boyfriends**" !

Enjoy!

_(Btw you know that I don't own anything ^_~)_

* * *

"Higurashi! Inform me when you'll finish with all of your work, I might let you go early today."

"Yes, Shima-sama." Kagome answered to her boss. It looked like her supervisor was in a good mood. The slave driver usually leaves her tons of paperwork. Well, having a job at one of the most important media company was not easy! Kagome has to work through the paperwork and final designs, five days a week.

Final designs, paper work, all that sounded pretty important in her head, BUT! Her position in the company was...well her supervisor liked to call her "no one". If she vaguely remembers, the job description said "assistant". So Kagome Higurashi was an "assistant" to Shima Yunakiri, who was a secretary of Suzuki Haito. And Yuuki Haito was an assistant of Kanna Onigumo. AND Kanna Onigumo was a 26th graphic designer, for the 18th graphics department in the building, specializing for the magazines' covers. So all that makes Kagome...yeah, she's really is no one!

Call it either a food chain,where she's eaten by angry bitches, or an Egyptian pyramid, where she's again at the bottom thus being whipped by the angry Pharaoh. All of this was making her working days HELL!

But hey, the pay was good! And she was so happy when she has gotten a job here. Here, meaning the Taisho Media Empire. And yes! You guessed right! The famous company that owns the most popular magazines, such as, INUPOLITAN, 700 N' SEVENTEEN, and the most famous one INUBOY, like seriously you could see only that much girls in slut clothing dressed as Inuboy doggies on Halloween! But that's not the point!

The point is; Was her life miserable?

HELL NO!

Her job may sucks cock, but she's an independent woman, and her life outside the workplace is more than just good! She has great friends and enjoys her life fully! Well if you consider fully never having a long-time relationship...And why is that? - That is because Kagome Higurashi does not believe in...what do you call that bullshit, again? Oh yeah, an emotion called "love"! Why should she stay with one guy, who will only cheat on her because he cannot keep his dick in his pants, when she can live her life merrily with more guys? Not like having more guys at once!

And that is the reason why Kagome Higurashi does not go on a date twice with the same guy!

* * *

I really wonder if anyone is going to read this... T.T It is kinda short after all!

In the next chapter we'll have a look at what's our favourite Killing Perfection up to!

Ja ne!


	2. Here comes Sesshoumaru!

Thanx for the reviews!

* * *

"Shiori, I will be leaving in an hour, reschedule today's remaining meetings for some other day." Said the man to his secretary, who immediately picked up the phone to get on with the task. No questions were required, just like he liked it.

He was the Sesshoumaru Taisho, heir to the Taisho Media Empire. He was rich and handsome , and everyone wanted him for it. What they didn't know was that he was a workaholic with an ego the size of Japan.

So there comes the question; if he's such a workaholic, then why is he leaving early today?

The answer is plain; Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was his younger, the most annoying, brother. No wait, HALF-brother! Sometimes he thought that Inuyasha's only purpose in life, was to harass him to death. Like seriously, only because his little brother wants to show off his new girlfriend this fare eve, doesn't mean that he has to be there, to witness it. But that was the thing, he did. He did have to be there, because their father said so. And in their family, they always listen to the father. Something about respecting the elders, or some other shit like that...

Usually he would just say that there's too much work in the office. But today was the last day in 2009. Meaning that everybody worked busily like a beaver for days , so they could get off early today. And then finally drunk their asses off! That means no extra work for Sesshoumaru, whatsoever! It would be really great if the employees would work so hard through the whole year! Just what is he paying them for?!

Anyway, he only hoped that the escapade won't end up as a total disaster. How he knows Inuyasha and his father, the small introduction of the blind girl – blind because who else would go out with his younger brother – is gonna end up as a huge party. And where is party there is alcohol. And that doesn't mix good with Inuyasha. It's not that he can't hold his liquor, well he can't, but that's not the point. The point is that he always causes trouble and most of the time Sesshoumaru is on the receiving end of it. And he won't even be able to get back to him because of their sire.

Yes, Inuyasha is the favourite kid, no matter what trouble he brings home. And Sesshoumaru is just the ol' good heir of the empire. He is perfect because he have to be perfect.

But it's not like his life's bad. He is the #1 bachelor in Tokyo, if not the whole Japan. There is no one who can resist him! So his life's great.

Now only if this evening would turn out all right. But pondering about it won't help. It's time to go.


	3. Through the hell and back again!

_I hope you'll all like this chapter! I had a real fun writing in!_

_^ _^_

Sesshoumaru Taisho stood at the door of his family mansion. Nothing weird, right? Well, let's look at him more closely;

*Wet from head to toe like a dog? - Check

*Missing all of his clothes, except his boxers? - Check

*Chest covered in cream? - Check

*Neck covered by bright red lip paint, from hungry kisses? - Check

*Widened look of disbelief on his face? - Check

This was not what he expected to come into. Or was it? _"Maybe I did expect it a little. Only not on such a level." _So how did this happen, you ask? Well it all started when...

* * *

...Sesshoumaru drove over to his parking lot of his home. He could clearly hear the loud music coming out of the house. "_Just like I thought, a party. Another thing to put on my list "Why I hate Inuyasha". I guess it should be somewhere between # pet lizard pooped on my bedding, and # painted all of my fifteen Armani Collection 2001 shoes, homo red. Something about me losing up a little bit and stepping into the magical world. That was the time he was on mushrooms..." _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud CRASH! And he could only hope, the thing that just came flying through the window, was NOT his favourite armchair from the 17th century, he bought in Italy. "_Maybe I should go through the backyard?"_

BIG mistake! The back of the mansion, was full of drunken dick-heads. What is the probability that these people would die before midnight? He looked at his golden, waterproof watches. "_20:18"_ Okay, that makes it quite a big probability. He could just imagine his explanation, for the reason of 101 corpses dying from alcohol poisoning, to the police; _"No officer. I have no idea what are these people doing here. No, I don't know any of them. The alcohol? We store no alcohol in the mansion, they must have brought it in with them. Who would believe that people can be so rude these days, why couldn't they go and die somewhere else? Okay, thanks for understanding. Come again." _Something told him that it wouldn't go so smoothly. _"Police isn't that stupi..."_-SPLASH!

Now, no more jokes any more. NO more Mr. Nice Guy! Who the FUCK, just pushed him into the fucking pool?!

He cursed his brother for a millionth time that day. This was all Inuyasha's fault, AGAIN! You can only guess who came with the retarded idea to build up a pool. Inuyasha, of course!

Four tries later, he finally managed to get out of the pool. _"Screw the slippery stairs!" _He looked around at the alcoholics laughing their drunken asses off. Oh yeah, they were laughing at him. After all it's not everyday you see the all high and mighty Sesshoumaru Taisho falling into a pool, fully dressed. And then seeing him making comical positions Mr. Bean style on the slippery stairs, while he tries to get out of the cold ice water!

Wait! Panicked look crossed his face! Was that Kagura Onigumo he's just seen in the crowd?! Now was the time to do something drastic. He never thought that he would come this far, he had set it aside in a case of emergency. Sesshoumaru put his hands together, closed his eyes, lifted his head to the skies and...prayed? _"Kami, if you hear me. Please don't let that wretch I've just seen be Kagura! I s..._

* * *

Up in the heavens, one of the fellow gods heard Sesshoumaru's prayer.

"Amaterasu-sama shouldn't we help him out?" Asked the young god.

"What did you say? HA HA HA! No way! HA! I have day off today! It's time to celebrate the New Year! WHOA! Here lil bro, have some of the immortal elixir! We have plenty! HA HA HA!" And with that Amaterasu danced away.

* * *

_...wear that I will never forsake your name again! Please! I'm begging you!"_ His prayer was apparently unanswered, as he could already feel a pair of arms around his waist. Slowly, he opened his eyes and look down, right upon...Kagura!

"God damn you! Thanks a lot!" he mumbled under his breath. His words full of sarcasm. _"Okay, time to get rid of her."_ He tried to shake her off of his form but wasn't able to, for two reasons. The first one was her surprising strength powered by the alcohol, probably. And the second reason was he and his wet clothes, which at the moment controlled his movement. So he just stood there trapped in the clutches of evil witch. Until...

"Sesssssshmau! Let'sh havsh shome FUNNNN!" And with that Kagura tore the wet clothes off his body, and then dragged him trough the crowd into the house. Which lead them into the kitchen...

"Ohhh! Looksh! Yumieeeee!" With that said, Kagura grabbed the cream from the kitchen counter and sprayed it all over Sesshoumaru's chest. He, still too shocked to move, suddenly found himself in the living room, laying on the couch with Kagura on top of him. While she continued to lick the cream on his chest, and tried to bit his left nipple off, he looked desperately around for some help. In the corner behind the TV, he could recognise the form of his father hitting on a too-young-for-him girl. He only hoped that the school uniform she wore was only a costume, even though it's not Halloween. He then looked to the other side of the room, where was Inuyasha in the position of DJ, choosing the worst techno songs, to blast through the mansion. Inuyasha looked over to him and it actually looked like he recognised him, maybe he wasn't wasted that much, yet. Maybe there was still a hope.

The hope died when Inuyasha picked up the mike and...

"Hey! That's how you do it! Go! Kagura! Go! Everyone watch this! There ya go bro! I never knew that you were into this thing! WOW!" This of course brought the attention of everyone around, as they started cheering Kagura on! _"WHAT. A. DICK! I swear I'm going to kill him!" _

"Kissh meee Sesssssshieeee! KISSH MEEE!" Slurred Kagura while she tried to reach his face with her lips. _"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh SHIT!"_ Sesshoumaru strained his neck away as far as he could. This resulted in Kagura kissing his neck. _"I think, I'm gonna throw up!" _With that thought, Sesshoumaru kicked Kagura where it should hurt just guys. And surprisingly she rolled off of him to the floor...in pain? That was unexpected. _"WTF?! What the heck is she?!" _

This gave him the chance to escape, except...

"Hey this guy hurt that lady!" And with that the angry mob threw him out of his own home. Which brings us back to the beginning...

* * *

Like that, Sesshoumaru stood, facing the door, thinking about going back in or letting them do this to him. _"No fucking way!"_ With that he kicked the door open, run up to his soon-to-be-dead younger brother, punched him in the face, stopped the awful music, grabbed the mike and...

"EVERYONE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THE PARTY'S OVER!"

And with that, everyone ran away. Well not exactly everyone, there still was he, his brother, wasted Kagura sleeping on the floor _"I hope she's dead. I would even say I did it."_, his father being beaten up by Izayoi, Izayoi who screamed something about betrayal, Miroku his brother's best friend, Sango Miroku's wife, some girl helping Inuyasha get up the floor, and some other people who must be Inuyasha's other friends. Whatever, it was still much better compared to the five minutes ago.

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was gathered in the dining hall, enjoying themselves as never before.

"Ah, come on pup! We just wanted to have some fun!" Said his father. Now finally dressed Sesshoumaru answered with look that said he was apparently not impressed.

"I would like you to get on with this. After all I came for a purpose." Answered Sesshoumaru, reminding everyone that there's a reason for his mighty visit. At this now sober Inuyasha jumped up.

"Everyone! I would like to tell you something...Well this is my girlfriend Kikyo." At that he helped, the girl sitting near, to stand alongside him.

"We've been dating for over a year already and well...I already proposed to her and we want to get married!"

Silence.................................

Then Miroku started clapping and everyone else joined in. Then came the congratulations from the friends and Inuyasha's parents. And his brother, of course...

Sesshoumaru moved over to the Kikyo and started waving his hand in front of her face. This resulted in everyone looking at him like; WTF!

"Sesshoumaru." Called his father. "Just what are you doing?" And asked the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"I was just checking, on which scale is the blindness of the girl, father." And with that Sesshoumaru sat back down on his seat.

"Oi! Just what the fuck are you tryin' to say?!"

"Only that I'm impressed little brother." Came Sesshoumaru's smooth answer.

"Yeah, right iceberg shit! I bet that you're only jealous!" At that Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"And just what should I be so jealous of, pray tell?"

"Keh! Obviously! I have a girl! And you don't! I don't even think you would ever be able to have a girlfriend as long as I have! HA!" Answered Inuyasha. And that definitely didn't sit well with Sesshoumaru at all. He can't have a girlfriend for a long time?! He is THE Sesshoumaru Taisho! He could have whomever he wished to have! There was no one who could resist him!

What a pity the elder brother didn't know the doom he was about to bring on himself...

"That sounds like a challenge little brother."

"Yeah!? Well perhaps it is!"

"In that case. Your ON!" Sesshoumaru angry than ever, snapped back. Inuyasha looked lost for a second, but then a smirk came up to his lips. And Sesshoumaru was filled with dread, except that he was blinded by his anger.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO DATE KAGOME HIGURASHI FOR A YEAR!" Screamed Inuyasha with a look of sweet victory.

"FINE! I ACCEPT!"


	4. Just who the fuck is Kagome Higurashi!

_Hi! My lil bro made me write another chapter so take it as a bonus, cuz it's just a short one._

* * *

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO DATE KAGOME HIGURASHI FOR A YEAR!" Screamed Inuyasha with a look of sweet victory.

"FINE! I ACCEPT!"

O.o! Widening looks of disbelief crossed the faces of people around. His father lifted up one of his eyebrows, which made Sesshoumaru lift an eyebrow in response. It must have run in the family.

Silence...............

More silence........................

BAM! Kikyo's fist collided with Inuyasha's head.

Silence...............

More silence........................

Normally, Sesshoumaru wouldn't question the reasons for Inuyasha's pain, he might actually like his brother's wife if she treated the runt this way, but right now he couldn't help but wonder. Just what did Inuyasha do to deserve such treatment? And just what the heck was the reason for the quiet and the questioning looks passed in his direction? Did he say somethi..._"Wait!"_

"JUST WHO THE FUCK IS KAGOME HIGURASHI?!" And at exact time, as if to answer his question, the doorbell rung. Which broke the tension and let the hell lose...

"Inuyasha just what the hell were you thinking! You cannot treat Kagome this way! She isn't even here!" Screamed Kikyo at her soon-to-be husband.

"Yeah! Don't include my friend in your shit!" And Sango just had to put her two cents in as well.

"Hey! Everyone just shut up! Leave me be! Didn't you say that you want Kagome to find someone?!" Inuyasha defended himself, which resulted in even more yelling, as even more people joined the argument.

"Yeah well, we never said anything about your stuck up brother!" Sesshoumaru looked over the girl who made the comment. She was at the end of the table, looking innocent as ever. _"The shy ones are always the worst ones. Somebody, remind me to kill her later."_

"Excuse me, but I am right here. And shouldn't somebody open the door?" His comment was ignored. So he stood up and moved to the corridor, to answer the door himself. And...

...on the other side stood a pretty girl, with blue eyes and midnight ebony hair, reaching her waist in waves. She looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hi! Sorry for being late. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was invited here." her voice broke through the house, which made everybody in the dining room shut up, again. He looked her over, once more.

"Hn?"

* * *

_Anyway, I know that it may sound kinda wierd, but if you liked the last chapter, I would like to let you know where my inspiration came from. I found this video on Youtube, it's practically about Bankotsu (he's a hottie), it's called "Bankotsu ~ Pretty Fly [For a Dead Guy?]". Yeah you know the song. I listened to it while writing the last chapter and even though it doesn't have to do anything with it, it's just funny and I believe that it's pretty cool song to listen to when you're writing crazy fanfiction, just like me. _

_^ _^_


End file.
